Beginning
by Miah-Chan
Summary: 715 word drabble challenge for the word "beginning". "You need me in the same ways I need you, and you won't run away from something that could save us both." OC/Kai relationship.


Hello dears! ***wave***  
So, I've begun a new little project that I hope you will enjoy as much as I plan to; I found an interesting little challenge on Pinterest a few weeks ago called the "30 Day Drabble Challenge" which gives 30 random words that you are to create with.  
The first word of this challenge was "beginning". I struggled with what to write for this, even though I thought it should be easy. Maybe it was just nerves but I had no idea what to do; I struggled with deciding between another _Naruto_ fic or something nostalgic, such as with a _Beyblade_ fic.  
As you'll soon see, I chose _Beyblade_ and I'm quite happy I did; I've so missed writing about my OC and her relationship with Kai Hiwatari. ^.^

**Authors Note: If you're not a fan of fics with Mary Sues, leave now. I won't tolerate flames over something so silly. Thank you! :)**

I'll explain more about this at the end. I hope you enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own "Beyblade" or any of it's affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki.  
"Miah Kon" is my own character, therefore I do own her. ;p

* * *

30 Day Drabble Challenge  
**Beginning**

"_There will come a time when you believe everything is finished.  
That will be the beginning."  
_—Louis L'Amour

* * *

"Bastard!"  
_Crash_.  
"Damn it, woman, we just bought that lamp!"  
"Forgive me if it seemed like I _cared_!"

Kai glared at the raven-haired female before him as she ground the heel of her shoe into the shattered remains of the lamp. Fiery golden eyes held his stubbornly, pupils slit in anger. Miah was known for her quick temper, but it seemed like he was the only one who was ever subject to that specific hate-filled gaze.

"Miah, this is ridiculous," the male sighed wearily, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He knew better by now than to hold her gaze; it represented challenge, and while Kai wasn't against challenging the female, he just wasn't up for the alpha fight of dominance right now.

"It's not _my_ fault you don't know when to quit!" she snarled back, stalking towards him. Kai growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to be patient.

"Damn it, I apologized already!" he snapped back, lifting his crimson gaze to trap hers again as she came to stand in front of him. While she was at least a head shorter than he was, she made up for it by invading his personal space as much as possible, lifting her chin so that her nose came within inches of his as he glared down at her.

"You wouldn't _have_ to apologize if you learned to think before you speak!" the Chinese girl huffed, poking a finger in his chest just because she knew it annoyed him.

"Yeah, and isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Kai snorted, poking her back because he knew it annoyed her as well.

He watched as her jaw tightened, then blinked in surprise when she gave a disgusted growl and turned to walk away.

"Screw it; I should have known this wouldn't work. We're too alike and because of that we fight over everything. Our attempt to be a couple was just the beginning of the end." She muttered angrily as she made her way towards the door to leave.

Kai ground his teeth in irritation, catching up with her in two strides; he grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around none-too-gently and pushed her back against the wall, glaring all the while.

"You think it's up to you alone to make that decision, Kon?" he murmured; though his tone was quiet, it was a sure sign that he was pissed off. Miah, of all people, knew this without hesitation.

"Well, it's not like you can disagree," she spat back heatedly. Kai's eyes narrowed and he placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. Knowing it would make her uncomfortable, he stepped in, invading her personal space. Sure enough, she placed her hands against his chest to prevent him from moving in too close.

"Don't," she warned, golden eyes flashing.

Kai smirked, continuing in that low tenor, "Sure, I agree; we're terrible at getting along. Ever since the beginning, we fought; you, with your smartass mouth and me, with my inability to give a shit if I hurt your feelings." Miah snorted softly in agreement as he continued, "Even so, after all that's happened I am the _only_ one that understands you. The _only_ one you come to when the nightmares plague you, the one you share your fears and dreams with, the _only one you trust_. I am the fire that pushes you, burns you, when you've given in; _I_ am the one who drives you, fights you, the one who won't fold under the heat and weight of your angry glare. _I_ am your chance at beginning again, without the pressure to revert or change. _That_ is why we're doing this, why we've taken the chance at something that seemed so impossible from the start. You need me in the same ways I need you, and you _won't_ run away from something that could save us both."

He leaned in, a hairsbreadth away from her lips, crimson eyes locked to her golden ones, two flames meeting. His lips moved over hers with his next words, words filled with determination and stubborn will, "_I won't let you._"

"You can't stop me," she murmured back, startled when his lips smiled against hers.

"I don't have to; this is only our beginning, Tiger."

* * *

***da feels*** ^.^ I really have missed writing about these two! ***huggles them*** I love the fire between them, and there's always lots of it, trust me. They're so much fun to write when they're fighting. Hehe.  
So basically I wrote this with the thought in mind that the two have just begun dating and Miah's having doubts about them being able to pull it off because they fight so much. Kai, stubborn as he is, refuses to give up on something that has only just begun-and therein lies the drabble word of the day. ^.^

I know you guys are not as familiar with the relationship between these two as I am (obviously) and maybe someday, after immense editing and rewriting, I'll post the full story of Miah and her history for you, so you'll better understand the relationship between these two. But that's a long time coming, so for now, just enjoy the fun. :)

R&R is extremely appreciated! I'd like to know your thoughts on reading any more drabbles I come up with during this project. :)  
Thanks for reading!

Miah-Chan


End file.
